THE BOND OF PETERPAN & THINKERBELL Chapter 1
by Vampire Diamond
Summary: Shou hanya pemuda biasa dengan kehidupan yang nggak biasa. Keluarganya berantakan. Cintanya nggak berjalan mulus. Dan perjalanan hidupnya semakin dipenuhi kekacauan semenjak ia terikat secara nggak sengaja dengan seorang peri kegelapan, bernama Tiffany...


Title : THE BOND OF PETERPAN AND THINKERBELL

Number of Chapter : 1

Author : Nikita Vampire & Cherry Diamond

Length : Continue

Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Horror (Sedikit, hehe..)

Setting : Savage Town city (_fiction_), in 21st century

Cast : Alice Nine (Shou, Saga), 2NE1 (Sandara Park), SNSD (Tiffany), Super Junior (Yesung/Jong Woon)

_Ps :_

_Karya ini dapat dinikmati di blog pribadi juga, bisa diliat di **vampirediamond****.**. Makasih banget untuk semua yang udah ngorbanin waktunya karena ngebaca fanfiction ini. Sangat ditunggu komen, saran dan kritiknya ya… (^_^)/ Maju terus dunia per-fanfiction-an Indonesia!_

**CHAPTER 1 : FIRST LOVE & FIRST MEETING**

**MALAM INI** terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Shou mengeratkan mantel dinginnya, mencoba bertahan dalam hawa malam yang menusuk hingga tulang. Ia melewati trotoar pejalan kaki di sepanjang jalan kota bernama _Savage Town _yang tampak ramai. Pandangannya melewati toko demi toko, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum samar dan berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah kafe kecil, _Sweet House. _Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ia punya di kafe itu sehingga ia selalu mengingatnya kemana pun ia pergi.

_Sweet House, _kafe yang sangat kecil dan sederhana. Shou sering melewatkan waktu bosannya disana. Ia dan Saga menulis lirik lagu disana. Dan ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang telah disayanginya diam-diam selama 5 tahun, Dara, disana.

- _Sebulan yang lalu -_

_" Aku suka pudding disini. Enak banget." ucap Dara, menunjukkan kekagumannya. " Kamu sering datang kesini?"_

_Shou menyendok puddingnya, sebenarnya hanya untuk menyamarkan gerakan tangannya yang gemetar. " Ah, ya... aku udah sering kesini dari SMP, bareng sama Saga..." jawabnya gugup._

_" Kamu sakit, Shou?" tanya Dara heran._

_" Nggak. Kenapa?"_

_" Muka kamu pucat." Dara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Shou. " Astaga, tangan kamu juga dingin! Kamu nggak pa-pa, Shou?"_

_Shou jelas gelabakan. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali nggak sakit. Berhadapan sama Dara benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah dan hampir mati kutu. Sangking gugupnya, dia rasanya ingin lari terbirit-birit. Tapi Saga sedang menunggunya diluar. Kalau dia ketahuan melarikan diri lagi kali ini, pasti Saga akan segera mengikatnya dengan rantai._

_" Aku nggak pa-pa." jawab Shou, pura-pura cool. " Mungkin AC-nya terlalu dingin."_

_" Syukur deh. Tapi kalau kamu sakit, bilang aja ya."_

_Shou mengangguk. Dia agak heran dengan sikap Dara yang tiba-tiba penuh perhatian. Dia sudah terbiasa mengamati dan memuja Dara dari kejauhan. Dengan keadaan yang membuat mereka dekat seperti ini, rasanya Shou benar-benar jadi nggak percaya diri. Dia lebih sering melihat pudding di atas piringnya sendiri ketimbang bertatapan mata langsung dengan Dara._

_" Tumben kamu nggak bareng sama Saga?"_

_Shou mengetuk sendoknya ke piring dengan pelan. " Mmm, anu... Saga, dia... sepertinya dia membantu ibunya di rumah..."_

_" Benarkah? Tapi kulihat, Saga ada diluar." tunjuk Dara._

_Shou tercengang kaget. 'Saga, bodoh!' makinya dalam hati. " Be-benarkah?" tanya Shou dengan wajah pura-pura nggak tau. " Dia ngapain disana?"_

_Dara menggeleng. " Nggak tau. Dari tadi dia memperhatikan kesini terus. Apa perlu kita menghampirinya?"_

_" Ah, nggak usah." sergah Shou._

_" Kenapa?"_

_Shou udah kebayang cekikan Saga di lehernya kalau sampai kencan 'tersirat' ini buyar karena Dara pergi keluar. Akhirnya dia berani menatap Dara dari dekat untuk memastikan agar Dara tetap di dalam kafe._

_" Jangan kemana-mana. Disini saja." tukas Shou meyakinkan, tanpa suara gemetar._

_Dara pun menatapnya. " Oke, baiklah."_

_Karena melihat senyum Dara, akhirnya nyali Shou kembali ciut. Dia kembali duduk sambil menunduk, memperhatikan pudding yang ia makan sedikit-sedikit sejak tadi. Dalam hati, ia berharap supaya Dara nggak tau kalau sebenarnya dia sedang nervous banget._

_" Saga, pernah memberiku sesuatu..." _

_" Apa?"_

_" Kenapa kamu nggak pernah ngirim surat-surat itu langsung ke aku?" tanya Dara, langsung menancap tepat ke jantung Shou._

_" Su-surat apa?" balas Shou terbata-bata, berusaha mengelak._

_" Shou, lihat aku!" pinta Dara tegas. Shou akhirnya nyerah dan menaikkan pandangannya sejajar dengan Dara, meski ia terlihat sangat takut dan bingung. " Kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang apa-apa ke aku? Kenapa kamu diam aja selama 5 tahun ini?"_

_Shou menghela nafas. " Aku... bukan siapa-siapa." ungkap Shou. " Kamu sangat cantik, dipuja banyak orang, dari keluarga terpandang... kamu terlalu sempurna buat aku. Apalagi kamu sudah pacaran dengan Jong Woon. Aku sadar... aku sama sekali nggak pantas. Jadi, aku cuma bisa perhatikan kamu dari jauh aja..."_

_" Katakan, Shou." tuntut Dara. " Apa yang kamu rasakan ke aku?"_

_Lima tahun lamanya, Shou sama sekali nggak berpikir kalau akan terjadi juga hari seperti ini—hari dimana dia mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Dara. Dalam hati ia sangat kesal dengan Saga, namun ia juga tau kalau cepat atau lambat ia harus jujur ke Dara. _

_" Aku suka kamu, Dara."_

**SHOU TERSENYUM**. Pandangannya akhirnya berlalu dari kaca jendela _Sweet House _yang membawa banyak kenangan di masa lalu.

Sungguh nggak pernah diduganya. Shou bahkan nggak pernah mengharapkan apapun. Semua bagaikan mimpi saat Dara membalas perasaannya. Ternyata ia dan Jong Woon sudah putus hampir setengah tahun yang lalu. Sikap _to-the-point _Saga yang kadang menyebalkan itu, membawa perubahan yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya. Perasaan Shou yang terpendam selama 5 tahun akhirnya menyeruak dan ia hampir nggak bisa menyisihkan Dara dari pikirannya dalam keadaan apapun. Ia benar-benar sangat menyayangi Dara dan akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Sambil berjalan, Shou menatap sebuah gelang bertali yang sederhana hasil buatan tangannya sendiri. Ia ingin memberikannya pada Dara.

_'Kira-kira... apa Dara akan menyukainya?' _tanya Shou dalam hati.

Shou bukan dari keluarga kaya raya. Dia nggak mampu membeli sepaket bunga mahal. Dia juga nggak bisa menghadiahkan aksesoris mewah. Ia dan Jong Won—sama sekali level yang berbeda. Bagai langit dan bumi. Gadis seperti Dara harusnya pantas bersama dengan Jong Won. Namun nggak disangka, sekarang Dara justru menjadi kekasihnya.

'_Apakah disini tempatnya?'_

Shou sampai di sebuah taman yang sunyi, di sekitar bangunan jam yang menjulang seperti _Big Bang _di Inggris. Ia pun menunggu di bangku taman. Ia dan Dara sudah janji untuk bertemu disini malam ini. Udara terasa dingin, namun hatinya merasakan kehangatan hanya dengan memikirkan Dara. Shou menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Ia melihat orang-orang yang melintas, namun pandangannya masih belum juga menemukan kedatangan Dara.

" Aku nggak bisa! Tolong jangan menggangguku lagi!"

Tiba-tiba Shou terkejut. Ia mendengar suara Dara, entah darimana. Ia segera beranjak dan berjalan cepat menyusuri taman itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Shou menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dara rupanya sudah ada di taman itu lebih dulu, namun Shou justru tercekat. Shou seakan terpukul saat melihat Dara dipeluk erat oleh seorang pemuda—Jong Woon.

Shou tersenyum samar. Namun dalam hati, ia benar-benar kacau.

Shou termundur perlahan-lahan. Ia meremas dadanya yang yang terasa nyeri. Sambil menahan tekanan pedih di dalam dirinya, Shou berpaling pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ternyata benar apa yang selalu ia takutkan selama ini. Kenyataan bahwa Jong Woon adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang pantas untuk Dara membuatnya frustasi. Sekali lagi ia kehilangan keberanian untuk menghadapi Dara. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Shou harus memendam luka dalam hatinya sendiri.

_'Dara... aku sangat menyayangimu...' _Shou menghentikan langkahnya di sudut taman yang temaram, sendirian di antara bayang pepohonan. _'Tapi aku bersedia mundur kalau aku nggak bisa membuatmu bahagia...'_

Shou hampir membuang gelang itu, namun entah kenapa ia membenamkannya kembali ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Dalam kegelapan, tiba-tiba Shou dikejutkan oleh cahaya kemerahan yang nggak biasa. Ia benar-benar kaget hingga nyaris tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Cahaya itu membuatnya bergidik hingga ia terserang rasa takut yang menyengat. Shou nggak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya sekonyong-konyong gemetar, seakan dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia lalu memberanikan diri dan mengikuti sumber cahaya itu. Ia menerobos bayang-bayang alam dan sama sekali nggak menyadari kemana langkahnya pergi.

Betapa terkejutnya Shou saat menemukan sesosok gadis di bawah pohon. Ternyata cahaya 'kemerahan' itu berasal dari sana.

_'Apa yang dilakukannya disitu...?' _tanya Shou bingung, dalam hati.

Rasanya sangat aneh ada seorang gadis yang duduk dalam kegelapan. Alih-alih ketakutan, Shou mulai merasa seakan ia tertarik oleh gadis itu. Mungkin saja ada masalah yang terjadi, hingga gadis itu bersembunyi disana.

" Permisi." tanya Shou memberanikan diri. " Apa yang kamu lakukan disana?"

Gadis itu nggak menjawab. Samar-samar rintihannya terdengar.

" Kamu kenapa? Baik-baik aja?"

" Sakit... sakit..."

Shou terkejut dan segera mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu masih menunduk dan mengerang. Saat Shou menyentuhnya, ia terkejut seperti tersengat listrik. Tubuh gadis itu terasa sangat dingin—dan _basah._ Ia benar-benar kesakitan oleh sesuatu sehingga Shou merasa bahwa ia nggak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Shou bingung harus melakukan apa, tapi kemudian ia meraih sapu tangan dalam saku kemejanya.

Meskipun nggak berarti apa-apa, namun Shou tulus ingin menolong.

" Maaf. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." jelas Shou. Kepala gadis itu basah dan Shou pelan-pelan mengusap rambutnya yang panjang terurai. Ia lalu mengusap kedua tangan gadis itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha nggak terlalu bersikap lancang padanya. Anehnya, gadis itu seakan menurut saat Shou mengusap kulitnya yang basah dengan sapu tangan. " Apa yang sakit?" tanya Shou. " Kamu mau kubawa ke rumah sakit saja?"

" Nggak." sergah gadis itu. " Aku nggak pa-pa..."

" Tapi kedengarannya kamu sakit sekali."

" Aku bisa menahannya..." lanjut gadis itu lagi. " Dan... siapa namamu?"

" _Eh_?" Shou terkejut. " Aku... aku... namaku Shou. Kamu?"

Gadis itu menarik nafasnya yang terdengar berat. " Tiffany..."

Shou bingung harus melakukan apa lagi selanjutnya. Tubuh gadis itu basah dan mungkin saja ia kedinginan. Akhirnya ia melepaskan mantel, lalu memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Sifatnya yang perasa dan simpatik, membuat Shou nggak tega untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" Aku akan menolongmu, Fanny. Lebih baik kita ke tempat yang lebih terang." saran Shou.

" Nggak!"

Shou terkejut saat Tiffany berteriak padanya. Segenap hatinya seketika berguncang saat ia menemukan sepasang mata Tiffany yang nggak biasa—berwarna merah darah. Sekarang Shou mengerti darimana asal cahaya aneh yang dilihatnya barusan. Ternyata dari pancaran mata gadis itu! Dan dalam kedipan mata selanjutnya, tiba-tiba sosok Tiffany telah menghilang bersama bayangannya...

_**(Bersambung ke chapter 2)**_


End file.
